Remember The Memories
by MischiefManaged1808
Summary: Before he dies, James Potter looks back over his life at Hogwarts. He remembers his best friends, how the laughed in the face of danger, how they were unwaveringly loyal and how they, joined by a pact of friendship, were the marauders. Full summary inside
1. The Patronus

**Full summary: **Before he dies, James Potter looks back over his life at Hogwarts – the friends he had; the girls he loved; the enemies he defeated. The good times – the laughs, the adventures and the pranks played. The bad times – the anger, the fear and the sorrow. How he made three best friends, how they promised each other they would always be there, and how, in the end, James Potter was betrayed by one of his most trusted companions. He remembers how they laughed in the face of danger, how they were unwaveringly loyal, and how they, joined by a pact of friendship, were the marauders.

**AN:** This is my first fanfic on the site, so please be nice :) Any review is helpful, feel free to use constructive criticism or just praise, but please no flames. I am also new to the whole site so everything is very new and a bit scary for me so any pointers would be helpful :) Thanks for reading my story I really hope you enjoy it! Okay, enough of my ramblings, I'll let you get on with reading.

* * *

><p>Fog hung in the air like a translucent blanket. The stars twinkled down from the dark sky and the moon shone down, lighting up the village of Godric's Hollow. A little church was at the centre of the square where most of the village's activity went on. Leading to the square was a small windy lane with cottages lined up on either side of it.<p>

In one particular cottage opposite the church lived a small family. Deeply in love, content and with their first child, James and Lily Potter were as happy anyone could be. James Potter had loved his wife since he had first set eyes on her at age eleven, on the Hogwarts Express. James grinned as he remembered how Lily rejected him over and over again, preferring her Slytherin best friend, Severus Snape (or Snivellus Snape, as James and his friends had so kindly nicknamed him). However, at age seventeen, Lily had seen the good side of James and had swiftly fallen in love. Now, here they were, four years later, married and with a son named Harry. James didn't regret a second of it.

Of course, they were in hiding from Lord Voldemort, but they were not concerned for their safety – they had performed the Fidelius Charm, a charm which meant that Voldemort could be walking right past their house and would not know they were there, provided of course, that their Secret Keeper didn't tell him.

"James, tea's ready!" Lily called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" James replied, giving his baby son a kiss goodnight, tucking him in his cot, and walking downstairs to the dining room where Lily was waiting for him with a smile on her face and the food on the table.

"God, I'm starving." James grinned, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"How's Harry?" Lily asked, the look of love entering her eyes that always came when she talked about her son.

"He's fine - I just read him a bed time story and he fell straight asleep." James smiled fondly.

Lily opened her mouth to say something else, but broke off. The room had lit up with a silvery light. James and Lily turned in surprise, to see a bright-white translucent phoenix standing in the middle of the room. They recognized it at once to be a patronus. The phoenix opened it's mouth and spoke in the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"_**You have been betrayed. He is coming."**_

The patronus disappeared instantly, leaving James and Lily staring at each other with looks of shock and panic.

"Betrayed," Lily stuttered at last. "You don't think... Peter?"

Mute with fear, James just nodded. He could not believe it. Peter Pettigrew – their Peter – could not have betrayed them. There was no way.

"James, we have to move!" Lily cried, her panicked voice breaking into James' thoughts. "The Fidelius Charm is broken, he's going to come. We have to get Harry out!"

This seemed to spark some recognition into James. If they did not move quickly, their only son Harry, was going to die. "Lily, you've got to take Harry and run, he'll be here soon."

"No, James, I'm not leaving you!" Lily's voice betrayed her terror and agony.

"Lily, it's our only hope. I'll try fend him off!"

Lily gave him a look of despair, hurrying up the stairs where the raised voices had woken baby Harry. He was crying in his crib.

On his own, with Lily out of the room, James stared around at a loss at what to do. What could he do to keep Voldemort at bay, to give his wife and child a chance of living. A lone tear rolled down James' cheek. He didn't want to die. He was only 21. He didn't want his wife to die, he didn't want his son, only one year old, to die.

James remembered his first trip on the Hogwarts Express. He remembered meeting the handsome, long-haired boy on the train, the boy who would soon become his best friend. He remembered the pale, sickly looking boy at the sorting; he remembered the girl with flaming red hair and emerald eyes; he remembered the greasy-haired boy with the hooked nose; he remembered the short, quiet mousy-haired boy who would later betray him. James sunk down as memories of his life at Hogwarts overwhelmed him. He wondered if this was what people meant went they saw their life flashing before their eyes. He willed himself to remember now - he wanted to get out of this nightmare, to be back with his three best friends, duelling with his arch-enemy, exploring Hogwarts. And suddenly it was like he had never left. Though in reality he was crumpled on the floor of his dining room waiting for death, in his mind he was on platform nine and three-quarters waiting for Hogwarts.


	2. The Train and the Hat

**AN:** Yes, I know it's been a long long time since I've updated but this is a very long chapter and I have worked hard on it, as well as being very busy with the rest of my life outside ;) it might also help if someone reviewed now and then to keep my spirits high, but oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The Train and The Hat**

James gasped at he stared up at the steam train. It was magnificent; huge and scarlet with steam billowing out of the top like puffy clouds, and imprinted on the front were the words **'The Hogwarts Express'.**

"What do you think, son?" James spun around to see his mother and father grinning like a pair of identical Cheshire cats .

"It's brilliant." James replied honestly.

"Now, son, remember," Mr Potter said seriously. "We don't care what house you go into, we'll always be proud of you no matter what."

"Even if I'm in Slytherin?" James asked, voicing the fear he had been thinking about all last night.

"Even if you're in Slytherin." James' father confirmed. "Do try to be in Gryffindor, though." he added, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Mrs Potter promptly burst into tears, "I can't believe my baby's going to Hogwarts at last! Oh come here, Jamie!" She sobbed, pulling her only son into a tight hug.

"Ow, mum, you're strangling me! Mum, pack it in! And I told you not to call me Jamie!" James complained, his face reddening with embarrassment through his mother's arms. "Dad, help!"

"Alright, Dorea darling, you need to let James go now or he's going to miss the train." Mr Potter gently pulled his wife's arms away from James.

"Thanks." James gasped, massaging his neck.

"Now, James, are you sure you've packed everything?" Mr Potter addressed his son.

James nodded.

"Send us an owl as soon as you're there!" Mrs Potter sniffed, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I will." James promised. "Bye!" He heaved his trunk onto the train. Giving one last wave to his parents, he jumped on-board.

Excitement exploded in the pit of his stomach. This was it – he was going to Hogwarts at last! He dragged his trunk down the train, peering into compartments, hoping to find an empty one, or at least one with first years instead of the sixth years he had just encountered.

Finally, just when he had been thinking he was going to have to sit in the aisle, he came across a compartment with just one boy in, first or second year by the looks of him.

"Hello." James said.

"Hello." The boy replied.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead." The boy gestured to a seat, and then resumed looking out of the window. An expression of worry passed across his face.

"Are you first year too?" James asked, secretly hoping that he was so he might have at least one friend.

"Yep." The boy confirmed.

"Cool. I'm James Potter, by the way." James stretched out his hand.

"Sirius Black." The boy shook it, grinning.

James paused, his brain working overtime (which was rare). The name had rung a bell in his head. _Sirius Black, Sirius Black... Black... _He couldn't figure it out. He had never met anyone who looked particularly like Sirius before. He had longish dark hair down past his chin; his face was perfect, almost like it was carved, with dark brows framing his stormy-grey eyes and his pale skin and black hair clashed perfectly together. He had a kind of aristocrat look about him, and he was undeniably handsome – perhaps it was his casual elegance, the way everything was perfectly in place with no effort at all; or maybe it was the quietly-confident composition the air around him posed.

"You okay?" Sirius asked, looking at James in concern and breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What?" James was momentarily startled. He had been so deep in thought that he had forgotten where he was. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just drifted off. So what house do you want to go into?"

Sirius looked surprised at the sudden change of topic. "Dunno," he shrugged. "I'm not too bothered, to be honest. So long as it's not Slytherin." He made a face.

"Yeah, who'd want to go into Slytherin?" James agreed. "I'm going into Gryffindor! Like my dad, and his dad before him, and his dad before him, and his dad before him!"

"Gryffindor would be cool." Sirius nodded.

Suddenly the compartment door flew open to reveal three boys. They looked about the same age as James and Sirius, although two of the boys were much larger. They were standing on either side of the skinny sallow-faced boy, almost like body guards. James stifled a laugh.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked rudely.

"I'm Severus Snape, and this is Adrian Pucey," he gestured to the boy on his left, "and Hassan Warrington," he gestured to the other boy.

This time James couldn't keep it in. He let out a loud snort.

"What's so funny?" Snape snapped.

"I...It's just... your name... it sounds... it sounds like..." James could hardly speak for laughing, "Like... Snivellus!" He broke off as another giggling fit overcame him.

"Shut up, Potter!" Snape yelled.

"How do you know his name?" Sirius glared suspiciously at Snape.

"Everyone knows the Potters. They're the biggest blood-traitor family there is, apart from the Weasleys. You should know that, Black. I'm sure mummy and daddy won't be happy to see you're making friends that filthy blood-traitor!" Snape retorted.

Sirius pulled out his wand at exactly the same moment that James pulled out his. Snape stepped back and Pucey and Warrington advanced

"Come back, you snivelling coward! Come back and fight like a man instead of using your body-guards!" Sirius shouted furiously.

Pucey and Warrington cracked their knuckles menacingly.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Stupify!"

There were two flashes of light and Pucey was blasted back into the aisle with a deafening crash, and Warrington became as stiff as a board and keeled over.

"Nice spellwork, mate!" Sirius congratulated.

"Thanks! And you!" James laughed.

They then set to work dragging Warrington into the corridor, which, judging by the size and weight of him, took some time. James and Sirius finally flopped down in their seats, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, that was exhilarating." Sirius commented.

"I agree. I've worked up quite an appetite. I could eat a horse!"

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open for the second time that journey to reveal a wrinkly old woman pushing a cart full of sweets of every variety.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked.

James and Sirius looked at each other and cracked up.

Several hours later, although it didn't seem that long to James and Sirius, the train halted. Sirius gazed out of the rain-spattered window and groaned. "I hate the rain." He muttered.

"Aw, is Siwius fwightened of a teensy-weensy bit of wain?" James mocked.

"Shut it, Potter." Sirius said, although amusement was twinkling in his eyes.

James just grinned cheekily and hopped off the train. Sirius followed, looking disgruntled.

"Where do we go?" James asked.

"Dunno." Sirius shrugged.

But their question was soon answered as they heard a loud voice booming, "Firs' years over 'ere! Over 'ere firs' years! C'mon, c'mon! 'Urry up!"

The two boys followed the sound of the voice, grinning and laughing cheerfully. Suddenly Sirius stopped dead. "Whoa..." He muttered.

"What's up Sirius?" James asked, peering over his friends shoulder. "That is cool..."

For standing in front of them was huge man. A giant man. Like no man they had ever seen before. He was at least three times the size of James' dad, with hands as big as dustbin lids, and his head as large as a boulder. His midnight eyes twinkled under a mane of long shaggy hair, and under his thick beard he seemed to be stifling a laugh.

"My name," the man begun in a strong accent James couldn't figure out, "is Rubeus Hagrid, but most people just call Hagrid. I'm the keeper of the keys and games keeper at Hogwarts. Today it's my job to get you safely across the lake and to the castle." Most people did not look entirely reassured at this. "Righ', four to a boat!" he indicated the boats that were hovering patiently on the side of a huge black lake to their left.

There was an instant rush as the first years all scrambled into the wooden boats. Sirius pulled James into one that was empty, but to their distaste the boy who had threatened them on the train, Severus Snape, joined them along with a girl with flaming red hair and beautiful emerald eyes.

The boat trip passed silently for a while, with James and Sirius occasionally making the boat rock, much to the anger of the redhead. "By the way, Snivellus, who's your girlfriend? You never told us about her." Sirius asked casually, deciding to break the silence.

Snape flushed red and stood up, pulling out his wand and making the boat sway precariously. "Shut up, Black." he muttered savagely.

"Calm down, Snivelly, Sirius here was only curious." James grinned.

"Why you-" but Snape was drowned out as Hagrid suddenly shouted, "Heads down!"

Sirius, James and the girl automatically ducked, but Snape, who was standing up at the time, got the full force as the boat sailed peacefully under a bridge. He sat down rubbing his head and cursing angrily.

"Are you alright, Severus?" the girl asked worriedly.

Snape shrugged, in what he probably considered to be a very brave and heroic way. James sniggered and Sirius snorted.

"Righ', you'll all be getting yer firs' sight 'o Hogwarts now." Hagrid called.

They looked up and there were many 'oohs' and 'aahs' as they saw the magnificent castle bearing down on them. The boats bumped softly on the end of the lake and the first years clambered out. Hagrid led them through huge double doors and up a long winding staircase. At the top they were greeted by a very severe looking woman with grey hair pulled up into a tight bun, and a face which suggested that she would be only to happy to punish any mischief makers.

"Greeting, first years." She began in a very straight-to-the-point, no-nonsense type of voice. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, teacher of transfiguration studies, and head of Gryffindor house. At Hogwarts there are four houses which you will soon be sorted into – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." James and Sirius made a face at each other when they heard the last house's name. "Here, your house will be like your family. Any rule breaking and you will lose points, but any good work and you will gain them. Now, I think they're ready for you. Come on in."

"Boy that was a lecture and a half." Sirius muttered as McGonagall led them into the great hall.

"You can say that again." James laughed, as he stared around the great hall in amazement. There were four long tables where hundreds of pupils sat chatting cheerfully, divided into their four houses. At the top of them, on the table closest to James and the others sat all the teachers. In the middle sat the man James took to be Albus Dumbledore – he was sitting majestically, smiling pleasantly down on the students as if he had no greater wish in the world than to be here right now. He was twirling his long grey beard delicately between his fingers, peering over his half-moon spectacles at the new pupils. James smiled at him, and could have sworn he got a wink in return.

His thoughts were interrupted as Sirius nudged him and pointed to where McGonagall was placing a shabby old hat onto a crooked stool. "The Sorting Hat will now sing its song." She announced to the school. The pupils stopped talking and turned to face their attention on the hat. James gave Sirius a 'what-the-heck?' look, and Sirius shrugged and gave a 'no-idea' look in return.

Suddenly the Hat opened its brim, and to James' great surprise, began to sing.

"Of times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The four successors of this school

Couldn't dream of being parted.

The lion and the snake

Slytherin and Gryffindor

The badger and the bird

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Slytherin took the cunning

Ravenclaw the wise

Gryffindor the brave

And Hufflepuff the kind

Our four great founders were best friends

Until, that is, one day

When Slytherin decided that

The school should be run his way

Slytherin soon decided only those purebloods

Be allowed in the wizarding business

The other three disagreed

This is where I came into existence.

Old Slytherin soon left

After much arguing and fighting

And of Slytherin after that

There never was a sighting

So the remaining three founders

They chose me on their quest

To put you in your houses

And that I'll do my best."

The Hat closed its brim and settled into silence as the school clapped enthusiastically.

"When I call your name, "Professor McGonagall said briskly, "you will come up and sit on the stool and the Sorting Hat shall be placed on your head. Once your house has been announced go and sit down at that house's table. Alks, Jane."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Sirius."

James watched as his friend paled, and then clenched his fists to stop himself shaking. He made his way unsteadily towards the Sorting Hat. James crossed his fingers under his robes. _Please be in Gryffindor, please be in Gryffindor_ he prayed silently. There was a moments silence before,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James watched a grin spread over Sirius' face as he practically skipped to the Gryffindor table. Although most of the school was clapping, James couldn't help but notice that a few of the Slytherins looked less than happy at this –

in fact they were glaring at Sirius as if their life depended on it.

A few other people got sorted, and then McGonagall called, "Evans, Lily."

James watched as the girl stepped up to the stool who had been in the boat with him, biting her lip anxiously, her red hair swinging in a curtain across her face. James' stomach swooped as he looked at her but he couldn't figure out why. The Hat barely touched her head before shouting, "GRYFFINOR!" _Yes!_ James thought grinning, but then wondered why he was celebratin_g. _After all, she hadn't been particularly nice to him on the boat trip.

James shrugged away the feeling as he watched, 'McDonald, Mary' get sorted into Gryffindor as well. He suddenly found himself getting nervous as he noticed the line starting to thin. It wouldn't be long before he got sorted. What if he was a Hufflepuff? What if he was a Slytherin? No. he wouldn't be a Slytherin. He'd rather leave.

The boy in front of him got sorted into Gryffindor too. James couldn't remember his name only that it started with a 'P'.

'Potter, James.'

This was it. James made his way towards the stool, but he needn't have worried. As soon as it touched his head he heard a small voice murmuring, _of course..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James gave a huge sigh of relief. He grinned, taking off the Hat and running down to the Gryffindor table. "Congrats, mate." Sirius smiled.

"Yeah we're Gryffindors together now!" James chuckled, shaking a few random Gryffindor's hands.

The rest of the sorting passed quickly, and Dumbledore made a few short start-of-term notices which James couldn't be bothered to listen too. He was so tired; all he wanted to do was fall asleep.

James was brought back to reality as he noticed everyone else around him standing up. He looked around for where to go, but soon heard a prefect calling commandingly, "first years follow me! Follow me to the Gryffindor common room!"

James and the other first years followed the prefects up several winding staircases and up to the dormitory, where he fell fully-clothed onto his bed and fell straight asleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review!<p> 


End file.
